Semiconductor structures having silicon germanium have been proposed. These structures can have a supporting silicon layer substrate and a silicon germanium substrate layer over the silicon substrate. On the silicon germanium substrate layer there can be a silicon layer. The silicon germanium substrate layer can provide tensile strain to the silicon layer.
Defects can occur in a semiconductor structure having a silicon germanium substrate layer. Techniques to mitigate defect formation have included implantation with various materials, e.g., He, H, Ar.